


I Know That It's Delicate

by BillieJoeArmstrong



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Showers, well not really.. but it is a key part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillieJoeArmstrong/pseuds/BillieJoeArmstrong
Summary: Michael helps Alex overcome his insecurity. Just a quick one-shot.





	I Know That It's Delicate

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from "Delicate" by Taylor Swift. It doesn't really have anything to do with the fic but it sort of fit and I was struggling to come up with anything else.  
> 

Alex woke up to the feeling of gentle kisses down his back. He smiled, turning over and looking at the face of the man he loves most.

“Good morning.” Michael said, an easy smile on his face. They were in Alex’s cabin, lying on the couch because they had fallen asleep watching a movie the night before. Michael’s head was propped up in his hand and he was looking at Alex like he hung the stars in the sky.

“Morning.” Alex replied groggily, leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss to Michael’s lips. As often happened between the two, things became heated fast.

Michael had an arm either side of Alex and was kissing and licking his way down his chest when Alex remembered it was a Thursday. “What time is it?” he mumbled, trying to think through the ecstasy of Michael’s mouth on his skin.

“Dunno.” Michael said between kisses that were gradually getting lower.

“No really, what’s the time?” Alex said, snapping out of his bliss and pulling himself up into a sitting position. He looked across the room to the clock on the far wall. “8:37? Michael, I have work. _You_ have work. Get off me I need to shower.”

Michael sighed, pushing off Alex and sitting up himself. His frown morphed into a smirk as he got an idea. “Hey you know what would speed things up?” he asked rhetorically, “if _I_ joined you for that shower.”

Alex stared blankly at him, “I really don’t think it would.”

“Come on,” Michael persuaded, “we’re not running that late. Plus it’s like, multi-tasking. We both get clean _and_ get a little dirty while we’re at it.”

Alex rolled his eyes, “not happening.”

Michael pouted, leaned toward his boyfriend, and opened his mouth to ask again when Alex shouted

“Guerin, I said no!”

Michael leaned back reflexively. He put his hands up in mock surrender, “okay fine, no shower sex.” He tried to laugh it off but when he looked at Alex, he saw the man shaking slightly. “Hey, are you okay?” he asked softly. The room was silent while he waited for a reply.

“I can’t do shower sex.” Alex whispered, voice trembling. “Not because I don’t want to, because, my God, Michael, I want to.” He paused and gave a shakey smile, “but... My leg.”

Michael groaned and dropped his face into his hands. “I am so stupid.” he grumbled. He lifted his head and looked Alex in the eye, “I am so, so sorry. I didn’t think- I didn’t know-”

Alex cut him off, “It’s fine. I know you didn’t realise. It’s just,” he sighed, “I can’t wear my prosthetic in the shower, and, I- did you know it’s really hard to wash your hair while balancing on crutches?”

Michael laughed at that, grinning when Alex chuckled softly too before he continued.

“So I- I have a plastic stool to sit on and it’s awkward, and it’s not glamorous, and it’s not sexy. It’s embarrassing.” Alex admitted, eyes focused on the floor, “and, I usually turn the lights off because I’m ashamed to even see myself. Because it’s- it’s-”

Michael gently placed his hands over Alex’s, calming the rambling man down. “It’s okay.” Michael said, voice soft but sure. “I’m sorry for teasing. I’m sorry I upset you.”

“No you’re fine.” Alex shook his head, “I just... It’s me. I’m being sensitive and-”

Michael cut him off, “you’re not being sensitive. I understand. It’s hard to admit when you can’t do something like you used to.” He glanced down at his own mangled, scarred hand. “Look at me." He said, his gaze back on Alex.

Alex lifted his head and looked Michael in the eye, “hmm?”

“I’m not judging you, Alex.” Michael said with resolve, “if you’re not comfortable showering with me - and that’s all it has to be - I won’t pressure you to.” He waited for Alex to nod before continuing. “But... If you’d let me, I’d like to share a shower with you this morning - regardless of how awkward or unsexy it might be - because you’re my boyfriend, and I love you, and I would love to be intimate with you like that.”

Alex nodded, a light smile on his face. “I love you too,” he said, leaning in and kissing Michael tenderly, “and I trust you." Taking a deep breath and nodding, Alex declared, "Michael, I would love to have an unsexy, awkward shower with you."

Michael smiled and stood up, offering a hand out to Alex. “We’d better hurry up then” he said, gesturing to the clock on the other side of the room.

Alex took his hand and stood up, leaning heavily into Michael’s side.

Michael put his arm around Alex’s middle and led him to the bathroom. “By the way,” he started, smiling, “I think you’re always incredibly glamorous and sexy.”

Alex laughed lightly, "if you say so." He grinned, Michael's comforting making him feel completely at ease and so, so in love.


End file.
